


Serenata

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Danza del fuoco [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, PWP, Singing, XS - Freeform - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Quando Xanxus si ubriaca, si riscopre amante della lirica, ma non meno di Squalo.





	Serenata

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt del 11° del p0rnfest!:  
> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!; Squalo Superbi/Xanxus; Tequila.  
> Scritta sull’opera lirica: Nessun dorma.

Serenata

Squalo era seduto sul letto, intento a montarsi la protesi nera sul moncherino nero.

Xanus accese il proprio mangiadischi e una melodia iniziò a risuonare per la stanza, Superbi alzò il capo e vide che Xanxus teneva una bottiglia in mano.

"Nessun dorma!" cantò con voce possente il boss dei Varia.

"Voooi, non hai bevuto troppa Tequila?" domandò.

Xanxus sogghignò, ondeggiando la bottiglia semivuota. Ruotò su se stesso facendo volteggiare la casacca alle sue spalle.

"Non mi ubriaco con della fottuta tequila, feccia!" sbottò.

"Hai già deciso di smettere di cantarla?" chiese Squalo. Appoggiò i piedi nudi per terra, guardandolo in viso, le gote rosate.

Xanxus gli prese la mano, lo sollevò in piedi e gli fece fare una giravolta.

"Tu pure oh principessa, nella tua fredda stanza, guardi le stelle che tremano, d'amore e di speranza!" intonò.

Sollevò l'altra mano e bevve un lungo sorso di tequila.

< Sarei un'altera e fredda principessa cinese? > si chiese Squalo. Ridacchiò e girò su se stesso, continuando a tenergli la mano.

Xanxus lo attirò a sé, cingendogli la vita con un braccio.

"Ma il mio mistero è chiuso in me, il nome mio nessun saprà, no, no sulla tua bocca lo dirò, quando la luce spenderà".

Lo fece volteggiare ancora, si muoveva aggraziato tra il letto e l'armadio.

"Ed il mio bacio scioglierà il silenzio che ti fa mia" proseguì, più roco.

Bevve un altro sorso, svuotando quasi del tutto la bottiglia.

Squalo leccò il liquore dalle sue labbra e gli sorrise.

< Potrei innamorarmi anche solo del suo modo di cantare >.

Xanxus lo baciò, avvolgendo la lingua di Squalo con la propria. Gli strinse un fianco, facendolo aderire al proprio petto caldo.

Squalo si sfilò i pantaloni del pigiama e gli sfiorò il viso con quello.

Xanxus poggiò la tequila vicino al giradischi, si sfilò la giacca e la avvolse attorno a Squalo.

"Non farti vedere così" borbottò.

Gli passò le mani sulle cosce e sui glutei, sfiorando il bordo dell'intimo.

"Solo da te" rispose. Gli baciò il lobo dell'orecchio.

Scese a baciargli il mento e il collo.

Xanxus salì a stringergli i fianchi, si chinò a baciargli il collo e chiuse gli occhi.

"Ho bevuto" sussurrò.

Gli leccò il collo, le tempie gli pulsavano appena.

"Vuoi concluderla dopo aver vinto" soffiò Squalo.

Xanxus rise roco, gli morse il labbro e lo succhiò. 

"Dico sul serio, feccia. Sai che esagero quando bevo" sussurrò.

Infilò una mano sotto l'intimo di Squalo, facendo scattare l'elastico. Gli pizzicò la pelle delle natiche.

Squalo gli prese la mano e si fece accarezzare i glutei sotto gli slip.

"Hai capito cosa intendevo parlando di vittoria?" chiese lascivo.

Xanxus gli strinse con forza uno dei glutei, fino ad arrossare la pelle candida dell'altro. Lo sollevò e lo premette contro il muro, facendo tremare leggermente il giradischi.

"Hai capito cosa intendevo con 'sono ubriaco'?" domandò a propria volta.

Lo baciò con foga, prendendosi con tutto il corpo contro il Capitano dei Varia.

"Che hai abbastanza Tequila in corpo da farci ardere entrambi a lungo, una volta che ti avrò acceso come una miccia" rispose Squalo, riprendendo fiato.

< Baciami ancora > pensò.

Xanxus gli passò le mani sulle gambe, gliene sollevò una e gli baciò il polpaccio, il lato del piede e la punta delle dita minute. Risalì con le labbra lungo il tallone, disseminò di baci fino al ginocchio e gli poggiò un bacio all'interno coscia. 

< Ho abbastanza tequila in corpo da bruciarti > pensò.

Squalo aprì le gambe e si abbassò gli slip.

"Mio ardito cantante lirico, alcol in corpo o no, sei il più seducente dei tenori" disse roco.

Xanxus gli afferrò l'erezione e cominciò a masturbarlo, baciandolo sulle labbra, sul collo e sul petto, lasciava segni rossi lungo la pelle candida dell'altro. Si slacciò i pantaloni e li tirò giù, strusciando il bacino contro Squalo.

"Detto dalla Reggina del canto" sussurrò.

"La vostra" esalò Squalo, tra gli ansiti.

Xanxus si portò alle labbra la mano umida, la leccò ad occhi socchiusi. Strinse i fianchi di Squalo e si spinse con il bacino contro le natiche di Squalo, gli morse il lobo dell'orecchio.

"E cosa ordina, la mia Reggina?" chiese, roco.

"Di sentire gli effetti della Tequila" mormorò roco Squalo. Si strusciò contro di lui, muovendo i glutei.

Xanxus lo sollevò da sotto le natiche con una mano, si sfilò i boxer con l'altra e lo penetrò con un movimento secco. Gli strinse i glutei con una mano e prese a masturbarlo con l'altra, spingendosi avanti e indietro, facendo sbattere Squalo contro la parete con tondi sordi.

Squalo si mosse avanti e indietro, spingendosi verso di lui.

Xanxus lo baciò sulle labbra, avvolgendo la lingua di Squalo con la propria, lo teneva schiacciato contro il muro spingendosi con foga crescente.

Squalo premette la mano della protesi contro il muro, mentre con l'altra lo cingeva.

Xanxus salì a stringergli la mano sana, con l'altra lo teneva per i fianchi mentre si spingeva con movimenti bruschi, ansiti simili a funghi uscivano dalle sue labbra socchiuse. Gli morse il labbro, lo succhiò e lo morse di nuovo.

"La tequila ... mi ubriaca meno di te" sussurrò.

Squalo si arcuò e venne con un urlo di piacere.

"Tu mi fai 'morir'" esalò con un filo di voce.

Xanxus lo baciò con foga, continuando a spingere fino a venire dentro Squalo. Continuò a stringerlo a sé, adagiato contro il muro e gli poggiò il capo sulla spalla, chiudendo gli occhi.

Squalo gli posò la testa sulla sua e chiuse gli occhi.

"Ora dovresti stenderti" sussurrò.

< Stavolta ha davvero esagerato con la tequila > pensò.

Xanxus se lo strinse contro, lo tenne premuto contro di sé e si voltò, camminando verso il letto.

"Il nome suo nessun saprà e noi dovrem, ahimè, morir morir" cantò.

Lo poggiò sul letto, lo stese e gli poggiò un bacio sulle labbra.

"Come dovrà fare chiunque ti guarderà" sussurrò.

Gli si stese sopra, si umettò le labbra ed emise un mugugno simile ad un ringhio.

"Dilegua, oh notte, tramontate stelle! Tramontare stelle! All'alba vincerò!".

Gli poggiò la testa sulla spalla.

"Vincerà! Vincerò!".

< Vincerai, mio adorato Boss > pensò Squalo, sorridendo.


End file.
